


From Now On

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Keith is reunited with his grandmother, Lance and Keith run away together and decide to visit the palace once more. (Anastasia AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTH Riaaa <3 wow okay so I can't believe it took me this long to watch Anastasia, but I'm so glad you told me to watch it. Hope you enjoy <3 Sorry i wanted to have this done for ur bday BUT HAPPY late BIRTHDAY RIA i love u also happy valentines day ❤❤

The two of them slow to a stop, arms still tightly wrapped around the other. The sound of the water splashing beneath them fall silent on Lance’s ears, his heart beating so loud it swallows any other sound. Keith stares up at Lance, the light from the moon is dancing in his eyes as the boat rocks. They slowly move apart, fingers lingering on the other desperate for warmth.

“It almost seems like a dream,” Lance says, letting out a sigh as he leans over the boat.

“What?”

“That the Prince of the Galra empire is right here, with me, a simple conman.”

“Tonight, no, from now on, we’re just Keith and Lance.” Keith looks at the sky above them, then back at Lance, a warm smile is on his face.

“Keith and Lance,” he lets out a small laugh, “I like the sound of that.”

“I do too.”

“You know what would make it sound a lot better?”

“What?”

“If my name was first,” Lance says with a wink.

“Oh my God,” Keith groans.

“Lance and Keith,” he pauses for dramatic effect then continues, ”See? Much better.”

“I still think Keith and-” Keith starts before he’s interrupted by Lance.

“Lance and Keith,” Lance repeats much louder.

“But-”

“Lance and Keith!”

“You know,” Keith says quietly, “I like it much better when you’re not talking.”

“Oh really?” Lance pretends he's offended by placing a hand on his heart. Keith grabs his hand and links their fingers, rolling his eyes at Lance’s terrible acting.

“Really,” Keith says in a playful tone.

Lance pulls him in closer. He can't help the wide grin that settles on his face.

“Really?”

“Really,” Keith whispers, his breath ghosting Lance's face.

Lance gulps at their proximity. Had Keith’s eyelashes always been so long? Did he always have a mole by his ear? The time they spent together had been so short. It felt like just yesterday he'd been holding auditions for the role of the prince with Hunk. Now, Keith was so close to him, so close he could smell the fruity scent that seemed to float off of his hair. Was it strawberries? Definitely strawberries.

“Lance,” Keith says, his warm breath ghosting Lance’s face.

Lance’s heart pounds hard in his chest. He feels as if it'd break through his ribcage at this point. Keith's eyes glaze over, the light from the moon make them the most beautiful violet he's ever seen.

In that moment Lance wants to feel all of Keith, he wants to engrave his entire being into Keith, until they become one.

His hands tighten around Keith’s waist, the warmth enveloping his fingers even through Keith’s clothed body. Lance shuts his eyes and inches forward, pausing slightly when his lips graze over Keith’s. Keith puts a hand behind his neck and pulls him in further, completely taking all of Lance. He lets out a contented sigh into Lance’s mouth, and moves his lips slowly over Lance’s.

Lance can’t help but smile into the kiss. He pulls back slightly, his nose still touching Keith’s, and stares into Keith’s glossy eyes. For a moment, he thinks he sees the world in Keith’s eyes. He shuts his eyes once more and loses himself in Keith’s lips as they move together again.

After the two of them pull apart, short of breath, they move to the lower deck.

“So, where do we go from here?” Lance says while he traces small circles into Keith’s palm.

“I want to go home.”

Lance’s head quickly snaps up in complete disbelief at the words he hears,

“Wh-what?” He manages to choke out.

“I want to go home...to St. Petersburg. I know we were just there, but without my memories it didn’t feel like home.”

“Oh,” Lance says as he relaxes as the relief settles in.

“I want to go there with you,” Keith adds.

“Oh?” Lance wiggles his eyebrows at Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes with small smile is on his face. Lance laces their fingers together and they continue talk until they slowly drift to sleep,

 

* * *

 

 

As they walk down the halls of the palace, Keith recalls all the time he’s spent running down the halls and being scolded every time he’s done so. It all seems so surreal to be standing in the palace once more. To be standing there with Lance.

He takes in the familiar paintings and smiles. Everything about this felt so right. Walking on the fancy carpeting, the expensive decorations, the warm feeling in his chest…Lance walking along side him.

He tries to ignore how ruined and empty the castle looks, how everything about his home was taken from him.

“You know, I remember you,” Keith starts as he walks ahead, “From ten years ago.”

Lance catches up to Keith and wraps an arm around his shoulder, a sly smile on his face.

“Of course you do. Who would forget the handsome fellow who saved their life,” Lance pauses, “Even if you did forget just about everything,” he mumbles the last bit to himself.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” He lightly shrugs Lance’s arm off and turns to face him, “ I remember you from before that. Sneaking about the palace with that look on your face.”

Lance’s face heats up at his words, but he quickly recovers.

“What look?”

“You know that…’Lance look’.”

“No, I don’t know!” Lance pouts.

“Like this.” Keith furrows his brows and tightens his lips in a poor attempt at mocking him. Lance can’t help the loud laugh that echoes through the large room in the palace. Keith’s face reddens and Lance starts laughing even harder, words getting lost with each laugh.

“That...was...rich,” he says in between laughs.

“Shut up!” Keith reaches to smack him, but Lance grabs his hand and pulls him into an embrace.

It's awkward and Keith can’t quite move his arms to wrap them around Lance, but as he listens to Lance’s laughter die down and the rapid movements of his chest slow, he can't think of any other position he'd rather be in.

Lance pulls back, a smile on his face and tears of laughter in his eyes.

“C’mon,” he says before grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him along.

“Hey!”

Lance ignores him and continues to drag him to the ballroom.

“May I have this dance, your highness,” he says as he bows down with his hand out.

Keith hesitantly grabs his hand and moves closer to him.

“Hey what happened to all the stuff I taught you? Did you forget it already?”

“Oh, shut up,”

Keith places a hand on Lance’s shoulder and looks up at him. Lance smiles as he puts a warm hand on Keith’s waist and squeezes his other. Lance starts humming an unfamiliar tune and the two of them start slowly dancing.

It all feels so nostalgic. He was standing in this ballroom like he'd done so many years ago. Keith smiles fondly as he remembers all the party's he's been to in this very room.

“You’re beautiful,” Lance whispers.

“Lance…” Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck to hide his embarrassment.

“I mean it,” Lance says as his face grows warm himself.

Keith leans back and looks up at him, the man who helped bring him back to his family. He couldn't have been more thankful to have met Lance.

He stares back at Keith, the smile that makes Keith’s insides a mess proudly worn on his face. He leans forward and pauses, breathing in Lance’s scent.

I’m home, Keith thinks just before his lips press against Lance’s

 

 

 

 


End file.
